


About the Other Night...

by Allthephils



Series: In which Phil tried a new thing [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, moring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: With Dan's blessing, Phil had one night with Chris Pratt, well one night and one morning. Now Dan's home and he wants to know how it all went down.This is an epilogue to my fic, A YouTuber and a Raptor Trainer Walk into a Bar. I think it's a lot more fun if you read that one first. However, if you really really don't want to read about Phil with someone other than Dan, this one will still mostly sort of make sense.





	About the Other Night...

The bed compressed behind Phil. His sleeping brain registered just enough to wonder who was behind him, whose bed he was in. An arm slipped over his waist and he began to stir, but it was the hand on his belly, a big strong hand, that brought the waking world into focus.

“Mmmm, Dan.” Phil wrapped his arms around the one holding him and snuggled his booty back into the familiar body now pressed against him.

Dan kissed the nape of Phil’s neck. “Hello you. I missed you. Did you miss me?” Dan rubbed his cheek on the soft hair there and breathed in the scent of coconut. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

“Of course I missed you.” Phil spun his body around under Dan’s arm so they were face to face and Dan planted a big smoochy kiss on him. “Ew, I’ve got morning breath. We can kiss later.”

“I don’t care, I love your morning breath.” Dan nuzzled into Phil’s neck, sighing comfortably.

“You’re sick, Dan.”

“If people weren’t sick, we wouldn’t need penicillin.” Dan was planting tiny kisses wherever he could reach. Phil closed his eyes, ready to drift off again, but was interrupted after just a few minutes.

“So, Phil, did you have a good time without me?” Phil could feel Dan’s smirk on his skin.

“Yeah, it was alright.” He held back a giggle until Dan pinched him right in the ribs and he squealed. “Dan! Stop! Come on, you just got home. Don’t you want to sleep? Aren't you tired.”

Dan propped himself up on his elbow and shrugged. “I slept on the plane. Besides, this is bigger than sleep. I want the deets.”

“The deets? 2005 called Dan, they want their slang back.” Phil rolled to his back, tucking his hands behind his head.

“Don’t try to change the subject.” Dan ran his hand over Phil’s cheek. “God, you’re pretty.”

Phil smiled, “I’m sure you are too babe, though right now I can’t see a thing.”

“Ok, enough small talk, I want the whole sordid tale. Was he so smooth? Did he sweep you off your feet? Dish, baby, dish.”

“No, he was decidedly unsmooth. He was an awkward, macho disaster at first. But once he got comfortable, you know.” He glanced toward Dan.

“No, I don’t know, Phil. What happened after you tamed the beast that is Chris Pratt?” Dan bit his lip, his voice low. “Did you fuck him?” He gasped, “Did he fuck you?! Oh my god Phil, you’re killing me here. Say something!”

Phil groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “It feels weird, babe. Talking about this with you.”

“Oh. ok.” Dan frowned. “I’m sorry. If you want to keep it for yourself, I get it.” He dropped his head down to rest on his arm.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just odd talking about being with him. I feel like it happened in an alternate universe or something. I still can’t believe you were ok with it. Honestly, I don’t know if I would have been so enthusiastic if the tables were turned.”

“Really? I hope you know it’s not because I don't want you all to myself. I do. It was just such a crazy once in a lifetime thing. And I trust you completely.” Dan’s voice was so sincere, so loving, Phil swooned a bit.

“I know that babe. And now that it happened, I feel differently. It _was_ a once in a lifetime thing. And it was so fun, like crazy fun to be be with someone new, especially someone like Chris.”

“Oi, saucy details only please. None of this first name basis, he’s so fun stuff.” Dan grumbled.

“That’s the thing though, it was fun for a one time thing, but it didn’t hold a candle to us. He wasn’t you, Dan. When we make love, it’s like next level.”

“Ick, make love?” Dan scrunched his nose.

“Shut up, cringe all you want, that’s what we do. Even when you pull my hair and call me daddy.” Phil chuckled under his breath.

“That was one time, geez! I’m never gonna live that down.” Dan pulled himself up to sit, cross-legged, next to Phil. “I get it. What your saying is...I get to fuck Evan Peters.” His eyebrows wriggled flirtatiously.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” Phil shoved Dan, knocking him back a bit.  

“Fair enough. And yeah, there’s a tiny bit of jealousy when you talk about him, but I’m also a little jealous that _you_ got to fuck Chris Pratt.”

“Well. I didn't. Not exactly.”

“Excuse me? Please elaborate.” Dan said, surprised.

Sheepishly, Phil rolled on to his side, biting his lip, and quietly said, “He said I was too big. So we did...other stuff.”

“He said what?!”

Phil spoke slowly, “He said I was too big.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open before spreading in a wide grin. “Oh my god. Are you serious? I’ve seen that porn. It goes something like…” Dan sat up on his knees, throwing the blanket off off Phil to look down at his crotch with huge, wide eyes. He spoke in a high tone and forced an exaggerated gasp, “What am I supposed to do with that?” He slid a hand into Phil’s Muppet pajamas and put the other hand to his mouth in feigned shock. “It’s too big! It’s not going to fit!”

“Shut up Dan!” Phil scolded Dan but his tongue poked through his teeth with the giggle that followed.

Dan peeled the pajamas down, Phil lifting his hips to help. He threw a leg over Phil and straddled his thighs. “Funny thing, I know exactly what to do with it.” He stroked Phil lightly, teasing, feeling him grow in his hand.

Phil groped the nightstand, desperate for his glasses.

“Hmm, let’s see. Did he do this?” Dan licked a stripe from from the base of Phil’s cock to the tip.

“Yes he did.” Phil said, arching slightly.

“How about this?” Dan wrapped his lips around Phil's tip, sucking gently, swirling his tongue around the slit.

“Mmhmm,” Phil breathed, nodding. He moaned softly.

“Ok, he’s good. What about…?” Dan sunk down, taking most of Phil in, swallowing around him, gagging a little but relaxing his throat as much as possible.

“Oh god. He didn’t do that. He did not..fuck… do that.”

Dan dragged his wet lips up Phil’s shaft, popping off at the tip, then sunk back down swiftly.

“God, baby, your mouth. Fuck.” Phil’s hips vibrated with the effort to keep them from thrusting.

Dan bobbed, keeping a steady rhythm for a little while before he pulled off and brought his lips down low, under Phil’s balls. Phil moaned loudly as Dan kissed and licked with firm, prodding laps of his tongue, stroking Phil in his perfectly skilled hand. He could play Phil like a violin, knowing exactly what combination of touch and pressure, lips and tongue, would have Phil writhing and begging for release. Trading hand for mouth, Dan pulled Phil’s gorgeous cock into his mouth again. He hummed around it, genuinely loving the taste. The vibration sent a thrill of sensation up Phil’s spine. Looking up at Phil with those big brown eyes, he dragged his mouth up and down, up and down, keeping steady, but moving his tongue in wild and unpredictable ways. Phil’s breath quickened and Dan reached up, taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled and pinched and Phil cried out. “FUCK. fuck. Dan!”

Dan felt warm cum shoot over his tongue and he swallowed, gently massaging his lips over Phil's length as he worked through his orgasm. He let Phil’s softening cock drop from his lips, reaching up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Phil was catching his breath, his hands still in Dan’s hair. He stammered out, “C’mere.”

Climbing up to nestle back in to Phil’s chest where he belonged, Dan grinned.

“What are you grinning about? I should be the one grinning.” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead as they settled in and pulled up the duvet.  

“Oh, nothing. Just happy to be home.” Dan closed his eyes. “And now I _am_ tired.”

“I’m SO happy you’re home Dan.” Phil took off his glasses, setting them back on the bedside table. He pulled Dan in close. The room was bathed in morning light that neither of them saw often enough, and they wouldn’t see it today either as they both gave in to sleep.

 

End.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on Tumblr @allthePhils


End file.
